


Initial Here

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec's blue eyes, Light Angst, Loose Mix Of Show And Book Details, M/M, Magnus/Raphael Friendship, Malec, Show Ragnor Fell, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, only a mention of him tough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When someone turns eighteen their initials will appear on their soulmates body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Magnus's Mark

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a WIP but i have several chapters already outlined and hope to have it finished and uploaded pretty quickly.

Magnus stood naked in front of his large bathroom mirror and checked his body for a soul mark as he had done everyday for hundreds of years. He found his skin still as clear as the day before and sighed before walking back to his couch to get his robe. He knows immortals can have soulmates, some more than one. Ragnor's first mark had shown up one morning on his chest and had belonged to a young mundane. 

Magnus had been with Ragnor when the man passed and again when a new name carved itself onto Ragnor's hip. Even Raphael had had a soul mark at one time, granted it had already been there before the young man was turned, Raphael had refused to look for the person the mark belonged to after that and it had long since faded and a new one had yet to take its place. Magnus grit his teeth and threw himself onto his couch and tried not to feel bitter but it was so hard when he had never had a mark. Not one single mark had made its way across his flesh in over four hundred years and everyday made it harder to believe he would ever be blessed with a soulmate.

Magnus knew he should call Ragnor, the man always had a way of cheering him up but instead he picked himself up, poured a stiff drink and headed back to his bedroom to dress for the day. He had to open his club around nine tonight and he needed to look his best and there was no better way to take ones mind off of self pity than the relaxing task of putting on makeup. He choose an outfit to fit his mood, dark pants, dark shirt and a dark jacket with black velvet flower vines on it. He continued the dark palette with his makeup as well, smudging his eyes in black eyeliner and only a small amount of glitter on his lower line.

Checking himself in the mirror once more he sighed, normally he would add some spark of color but today he just couldn't bring himself to do so. squaring his shoulders he put on a smirk, glanced at the clock and headed out the door to get the day over with. Pandemonium takes his minds off things once the crowds pour in and he completely forgets his troubles until he arrives at home sometime around three am. His makeup is all off and hes getting into a quick shower before bed when his eyes catch on his body mirror once more.

His breath catches and he trips himself on the edge of the tub in his struggle to climb back out and closer the mirror. He can not believe his eyes, there high on his left shoulder is a royal blue marking. Magnus runs his hands over the shapes of the A and L before hes calling Raphael and demanding him to come to his flat. 

Magnus is still naked on the bathroom floor when Raphael arrives. Hes yelling something snarky but the words die on his lips as he catches sight of Magnus. Hes by the older mans side before Magnus can blink. Raphael places his hands on Magnus' forearms checking him over for wounds when he sees it and sucks in un-needed air. Magnus can't help the tears on his face or the ragged laugh that works its way out as he finally looks away from his reflection.

" So its real! you see it too!? " Magnus is talking louder than he should be considering Raphael's advanced hearing but the vampire can't bring himself to quiet the warlock.

" Yes, I see it, it seems you have a soulmate after all. " Raphael whispers with a smile as he drags Magnus to his feet.

They make their way to Magnus' room and he tucks the warlock into bed before checking the time. He could still make it home before sunrise but he knows Magnus needs some company so instead of leaving he pulls down the black out curtains Magnus keeps up just for his visits and crawls into bed beside the still smiling warlock. Magnus falls asleep with Raphael's arms around him and his fingers still tracing his letters.


	2. Alec's Mark

Alec's morning started the same way everyday, he rolled out of bed, showered and then covered the multi-colored MB on his hand with a pair of leather gloves. A soulmate mark is meant to be worn proudly and shown off in hopes of finding ones match but Alec's had only caused him trouble in his short life. You only get your soulmate mark when your soulmate turns eighteen, Alec had his mark since the day of his birth which could only mean two things. He soulmate was either much older than him or a downworlder, Alec honestly wouldn't care if it weren't for the disapproving glances his mark earned him from his parents and other shadow hunters.

All his life he had been told that downworlders were lesser beings and while he had never believed it he put on a show for his parents. He wanted to make them proud, followed every rule, agreed with their outdated way of thinking. He even went as far as to cover his mark. He had first started doing it when he turned thirteen, Izzy had looked at him with so much pity that Alec had felt ill but he kept his mark covered from then on. He told himself it didn't matter, that he didn't need to find his soulmate, things were better that way but at night he would lay down slip his gloves off and stare at the rainbow of colors on the top of his hand and dream.

When he was young he had dreamed of girls, girls strong and beautiful like his sister because thats what he was supposed to want. As he got older and his eyes begin to wander around the institute he begin to let himself imagine boys. He started slow, one thought a night hoping it was a phase but then Jace had arrived. Alec had spent countless nights wishing he could have held JW on his hand instead of the flamboyant colored MB. 

Jace had had a mark when he arrived, a deep black RS on his shoulder blade. Alec had been so happy he wasn't the only person born with a mark and he Jace quickly bonded over their shared oddity. Alec had been the first to notice a new mark a few years later, a soft chocolate brown SL on Jace's other shoulder blade. Alec had left quietly but quickly to his room and locked himself in his bathroom. He had cried until he had thrown up and then slept on the bathroom floor.

Jace had discovered the mark himself by the next morning and Alec smiled and clapped Jace on the shoulder in congratulations. While his hand covered the mark he could pretend that his initials had been the letters that had written themselves across his parabati's skin. Jace had bragged about how hot he was for hours that day, the thought of two soulmates going straight to his already huge ego. Alec had wanted to tell Jace to be more humble but he couldn't bring himself to when his adopted brother really was one of the most beautiful people Alec had ever seen.

It wasn't fair, He did his best, He followed the rules and tried to be a good son. He should be allowed to have a soulmate he could actually find and love. He deserved someone he could bring home to meet his family, someone who would love him for just being himself. He hated the thought but he knew he longed for someone unlike his parents, he knew his parents loved he and Izzy but in the end they wanted to change them, mold them into perfect warriors. 

The Second soulmate had been a breaking point for Alec. He quit looking at his mark at night and refused to look at in the mornings when he slid his glove over it. He quit dreaming about some strange man he would probably never meet, let alone be allowed to love. It had hurt at first, trying to pretend the letters weren't on his skin. Trying to pretend that his eyes didn't track Jace across rooms and battle grounds. It hurt but eventually it was bearable, the burning feelings settling into a bone deep ache he could ignore and blame on training. He had learned how to live with the pain, or so he had thought before a simple night of demon hunting had led him to a club called pandemonium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chp will be up sometime monday night


	3. Magnus and Alec meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short but the next one will be up soon and will be longer.

Magnus is in the process of trying to inch closer to the portal and away from the blonde shadow hunter in front of him when a scream reaches his ear and an arrow is flying pass them hitting its mark. Glancing back his eyes glimpse a dark haired young man with a bow heading there way. As he passes Magnus' feels his heart double over in his chest. The man is bending down to remove the arrow and Magnus finds himself speaking aloud.

" Who are you? ".

He considers staying just for an excuse to meet the young man when he remembers not only the threat of Valentine but also the blue marking on his shoulder. Hes turning before any of them can stop him and fast walking into the portal. It isn't until later, fighting one of Valentine's men that he gets a chance to speak to the young man. He knows he shouldn't but he can't help himself, there is something about the shadow hunter that calls to magnus.

" Well done. " , the shadow hunter says.

" More like medium rare. " Magnus quips back, before facing the other man.

" I'm Magnus. I don't believe we've been formally introduced. " Magnus says with a smile.

" Alec. " the young man replies with wide eyes and a smile and continues to speak, " we uh we should really, uh. ".

" Rejoin the party. " Magnus finishes the mans thoughts.

As Alec turns to leave the room Magnus is stuck to the spot. Alec is breathtakingly beautiful and that shy stutter only adds to the fact. Magnus turns to look at the body laying not far away and pushes thoughts of Alec and soulmates away for the moment.

" This fight is far from over. " 

It Isn't until they've moved locations and hashed out the serious details that Magnus allows himself to once again take in the beauty that is Alec. Alec Lightwood, as he now knows the mans name to be. AL the same letters on his shoulder in a blue that is startlingly close to the color of Alec's eyes. There is a burn in his heart each time they lock eyes and a pull in his chest to be closer to this shadow hunter and Magnus is almost certain this man is his soulmate but he can't see a mark on Alec.

However His is covered as well so instead he decides to test the waters before playing " if you show me yours i'll show you mine. ". He starts simple, with a pretty boy tossed Alec's way but that blonde tries to take credit. Magnus is quick to correct him and is rewarded with a cute surprised smile from Alec. The smile however is wiped from his face when the blonde glances at him and Magnus instantly knows this whole soulmate business is going to be harder than it needs to be.


	4. Hand In Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this chapter took so long but I kept re-writing it and I am still not sure I'm happy with the way it turned out but I hope you all enjoy it :)

Alec is watching Magnus as he tells them what they need to know about summoning this memory demon. Alec hears the instructions, repeats them in his head even as Magnus finishes and tells them to take a point on the circle. Magnus holds out his hand and Alec slowly takes it. The ground seems to shake and Alec feels a burn travel up his arm as their hands make contact and hes not sure if this is part of the summoning spell.

He doesn't have long to dwell on it as the others join hands and the demon arrives. Magnus tells them the demon requires a memory of the one they love most. Alec watches as Izzy's memory of him enters the smoke, followed by who assumes is Clary's mother and then its his turn. He had assumed the demon would just take the memory of the one he loves the most as magnus had said. He didn't expect it to snatch the first memory that popped into his head and is left breathless as an image of Jace flies into the smoke.

" No! the demon has tricked me! " Alec yells as he struggles to free his hands.

He distantly hears the others telling him not to break the circle but his heart is beating louder than their voices and hes loose and in the corner before he has registered exactly what he has done. The demons got Jace before Alec can pull himself together and his body goes into solider mode and hes gripping Jace's arm and pulling with all he has along with his sister but its not enough. He calls for Clary's help alongside Izzy but is still surprised when the girl actually slays the demon in order to save his brother. 

Jace hits the ground and for a minute so does Alec's mask of indifference. His brother is silent and Alec hears himself begging for him to get up, to be okay. The Jace is gasping and Alec feels the panic replaced by shame. He had shown fear, had almost let his secret out and worst of all almost lost his siblings because of his foolishness. He is up and out of the room in hopes of being alone when he feels Magnus at his side.

" There is nothing to be ashamed of Alec. " Magnus stares him down.

Alec swallows before replying, " I don't know what you're talking about. ".

" You will. ", is all Magnus says before he leaves Alec alone with his thoughts as he watches his family trough the door way.

 

Alec manages to wipe the incident from his mind for the most part. Izzy never brings it up and when he brings it up himself with Jace his brother quickly assures him they are okay. Alec should be happy but instead he finds himself in his normal pained mood only now the dull ache he had learned to deal with for years feels worse. Alec's mind is racing, he had always been trained to be a solider but somehow he had never thought he and Izzy would be involved with something this serious. Valentine is alive and he is building an army and Alec knows how serious this all is but his mind is filled with images of jace, and the mysterious Magnus Bane.

Magnus Bane who is a warlock. Magnus Bane who has a taste for bright colored outfits and glitter infused makeup. Magnus Bane, the mans whose initials are MB. Alec is trying not to read to much into it. plenty of people could have those initials but then again not many people can pull six different colors in an outfit the way Magnus can, not many people would want to. Alec sighs as he sits up in bed and does something he hasn't done in years, he pulls his hand out from under the covers of his bed, switched on the bedside lamp and looks at his soulmark. The M and B are as brightly colored as he remembers them, and if he looks close enough they seem to glitter and Alec bites the inside of his cheek so hard he taste blood.

Alec slams his fist into his bed spread, a warlock, his soulmate is most likely a four hundred year old warlock and life has never seemed more unfair. He plunges his hand back under his pillows as he lays back down and tries to sleep. He dreams about Magnus and Jace and wakes up off and on all night only to see it all again each time he closes his eyes. When the sun streams into his window waking him he completes his usual routine up until he goes to pull on his gloves.

The leather is cool in his hand but he thinks of all that has happened in the last few days. He thinks of Clary trying to save her mother, He thinks of Izzy telling him to lighten up, of Jace's soulmarks that aren't his initials and decides to forget the gloves, forget the rules. Alec places the gloves on the table and stares at his mark with a sense of hope for the first time in years before leaving his bedroom and running right into Jace.

Baby sitting the Fray girl was not the way Alec wanted to spend his day but he was never able to say no to Jace. He is taking out his frustrations under the impression of training Clary when his phone rings. He takes it instantly, any one is a welcome distraction from his current situation and he feels his heart pick up pace when Magnus' voice purr his name. He knows he should no to the offer of a drink but he feels himself asking when and as Magnus says now the yes is on its way out when Alec turns to see an empty room and Clary is long gone. He hangs up on Magnus and only hopes the man knows that his offer of some other time was sincere.

The day goes by so quickly after that and Alec is exhausted. He fought with Jace and all he wants to do is go home but Jace had said Magnus needed him so instead he finds himself in magnus' apartment and watching something astounding. Magnus is on the floor on his knees, magic pouring from his hands as he tries to save the man bleeding out on his couch. Alec has never seen anything so beautiful, something so selfless and if it weren't for the seriousness of the situation he could have enjoyed watching Magnus using his powers. As it is Magnus is swaying and barely holding himself up and Alec can't stop himself from running to the warlock's side.

" I need your strength. " Magnus whispers and holds up his hand.

Alec hesitates only for a moment before placing his hand in magnus', " Take what you need! ".

Magnus looks at their tangled hands and sees it, clear as day and bright as his wardrobe, his initials engraved on Alec's hand. He allows himself a small smile and jolt of glee before Alec is lifting him up and bracing him as he finishes the job at hand.


	5. Worth

Luke is stable, Magnus is resting and Alec is cleaning blood off of the couch. This was not at all how he saw his day ending this morning but as Magnus walks in, two drinks in hand Alec finds he doesn't mind. Alec stands and wipes his hand off on the rag in his hands before tossing it into the bucket below and taking the glass Magnus offers. Magnus smiles brightly at him and Alec doesn't miss the way the warlock's eyes follows his hand, follows his soul mark.

Alec hates the taste of alcohol but throws his martini back like a shot. He needs the liquid courage for the conversation they need to have. Magnus gently sips his identical glass but Alec doesn't miss the way he clings to the glass with both hands instead of the usual one.

" I've had it since I was born. " Alec says knowing Magnus will know he means the soul mark.

Magnus smiles softly as he speaks, " I only got mine a few days ago. ".

Alec's chest constricts and he has to set his empty glass down on a table before he drops it, " right around the time I turned eighteen then. ".

Magnus sets his own drink down and begins to unbutton his shirt. Alec begins to stutter and blush and Magnus lets a small giggle leave his lips.

The shirt hits the ground and Magnus doesn't speak as he turns his back to Alec. The room is so quiet you could hear a pin drop and Magnus begins to rub his arms to ward of the chill starting up his spine but then fingers are on his upper arm. The fingers trace over the A and L quickly but gently before a firm grip is turning Magnus back around to face the young shadow hunter.

" This isn't gonna be easy. " Alec whispers as his hand slides down Magnus' arm to intertwine their hands.

" Nothing worth having ever is. ", Magnus whispers as he strokes his finger over the MB on Alec's hand.

Alec stares at their hands, at the thumb stoking the initials he was born with as he thinks of every lecture, every dark look said initials have gotten him. He looks up into Magnus' eyes. They're a soft brown and the kindness he sees in them lets him know that if he doesn't want this, if he says no Magnus would let him go. Alec thinks about leaving, about the years of loneliness ahead. Thinks of being a puppet for his parent's cause and something just snaps.

Hes leaning in before his brain tells his body to move. Magnus' lips are as soft as velvet and Alec feels a shot of electricity trough out his entire body. As they part Magnus seems to be glowing and Alec realizes his eyes, for just a moment were a green so bright they were almost gold and so unmistakably feline. His eyes are his warlock mark and Alec thinks it should freak him out but all he wants is to see them again and again.

Magnus moves into his arms and Alec wraps him up tight against his chest. Magnus is shaking and Alec wonders how long Magnus has been alone. He thinks he may have a lot of years to make up for, Magnus will probably tell him thats not his job but Alec knows how much it hurts to feel alone and he never wants magnus to feel that way again.

" Are you sure? " Magnus asks.

" Yes. " Alec says without hesitation and he feels Magnus' fingers tighten their old on his jacket.

Magnus is right, nothing worth having is easy. This is going to be one of the hardest things Alec has ever done. He may lose everything but looking down at the specks of glitter littering Magnus' hair he knows without a doubt that this warlock is worth whatever lies ahead.


End file.
